<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Free but Still Hurting by angelsfalling16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029416">Finally Free but Still Hurting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16'>angelsfalling16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endings [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Burying a Body, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Running Away, SnowBaz, mentioned past abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz helps Simon bury a body and offers to take him far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endings [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Free but Still Hurting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These titles keep getting worse, but it's hard to title something that's only 500 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
</p>
<p>We finish smoothing over the dirt, and when Baz turns to look at me, my knees give out, the shovel falling from my hands.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” I say for probably the twentieth time.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“He was coming at me, a-and I just reacted. I didn’t mean to kill him.”</p>
<p>“Shh. It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to. We took care of it.”</p>
<p>“People will look for him.”</p>
<p>“Why would anyone want to? He’s a dickhead.”</p>
<p>That gets me to crack a smile, but it’s weak. Baz has always been fond of calling him Davy Dickhead, and even though I don’t think that he’s all bad – I can’t see it in black and white the way Baz can – I know that he wasn’t a great guy.</p>
<p>He made our lives a living hell. I’m not saying that he deserved what happened to him, but I can’t say I’m not relieved to not have to deal with him – and his abuse – any longer.</p>
<p>Another wave of guilt washes over me at that thought, and the tears start to fall again. Baz wraps his arms tighter around me, holding me together while I’m falling apart.</p>
<p>We should go before we get caught here next to a fresh grave, but it isn’t likely that anyone will come out this way before the grass starts to regrow. We picked a place deep in the woods, far away from the path, a place where my mistake won’t be found for years.</p>
<p>Hopefully, I’ll be long gone by then. A part of me wishes I could tell the truth, but I know I can’t.</p>
<p>No one would believe us if we said it was an accident. Baz has always had it out for him, and my sanity is questionable at best.</p>
<p>Of course, that’s my father’s fault, but no one knows the truth about what he did. To me or my mother.</p>
<p>“This is our secret,” Baz says. “No one has to know.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Simon,” Baz sighs, sounding pained, like he wishes he could make me feel better about this. I don’t see that ever happening. “Do you want to turn yourself in? It’s not too late.”</p>
<p>I shake my head. “No. What’s done is done.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Where? I don’t want to go home.” I’m not sure I have a home anymore. My father was a horrible person, but he’s all I’ve ever had.</p>
<p>“Anywhere. Pick somewhere, and I’ll take you there. I’d cross the world for you, Simon Snow.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” I whisper, suddenly overwhelmed by my feelings for this guy who would follow me into hell. I don’t deserve him, but I’m happy he’s here. Then, I say it again louder because it’s not something I’m afraid to say. “I love you, Baz.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too. Now, let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>I nod and allow Baz to take my hand and lead me out of the woods and far, far away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think :)</p>
<p>Come find me on <a href="https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>